Star Wars and NCIS
by John Silver fan
Summary: Instead of dying, Qui-Gon ends up in the U.S. and a new member of NCIS.
1. New Team Mate and Partner

Qui-Gon followed the shorter man through the large, silver colored doors and over to the desk in the room.

A dark-skinned man turned in the chair and rose.

"Gibbs," he greeted the shorter man, who was his height.

"Director Vance," Gibbs returned.

Leon Vance looked at the taller man.

"You must be Qui-Gon Jinn, the new agent. I'm Leon Vance, Director of NCIS."

The two shook hands for a moment.

"I guess you've already met Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. He is you boss from now on."

"Understood, sir."

Leon smiled.

"Good. You're dismissed."

The left Leon's office and went back downstairs to the main office.

"Tony!"

Qui-Gon was a little startled by the voice, but Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They turned into where Gibbs and his team worked.

Two men and a woman, who Qui-Gon recognized as Israeli from his previous visits to Earth years ago.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, say hello to your new team mate, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, and Zive David all turned their attention to the tall, powerfully built man next to Gibbs.

At first glance they were all, even Ziva, a bit intimidated.

Qui-Gon stood at 6'4", was broad shouldered and broad chested, toned, slightly muscular, and powerfully built.

They took another look, turning their gazes to his face.

His face and crystal blue eyes were kind and gentle, and they all relaxed.

Tony stepped forward.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony or DiNozzo, either is fine," he said, shaking the former Jedi Master's hand.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, though, I guess you all know that since Gibbs told you."

Ziva chuckled a little and stepped forward.

"I'm Ziva David, Tony's partner. You may just call me Ziva."

Qui-Gon shook her outstretched hand.

"A pleasure."

McGee came over.

"I'm Tim McGee, but you can call me McGee, everyone does. Well, except for Tony."

"You got it, Probie."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly as he shook McGee's hand.

"You two better get along, McGee, 'cause he's your new partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon followed McGee down to Abby's lab.

"Abby?" McGee called.

Abby jumped up from her place in her chair in a corner, where she had been reading.

"McGee!"

"Hey, Abby. I want you to meet Qui-Gon Jinn."

Abby smiled.

"Hi. I'm Abby Sciuto."

Qui-Gon returned the smile as he shook her hand.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, as McGee said a moment ago."

"Qui-Gon's my new partner."

Abby grinned and hugged McGee.

"Oh, McGee, that's so great! You finally got a partner!"

"Yep. Now we just have to go see Ducky and Palmer."

McGee led Qui-Gon down to the medical facility.

Ducky and Palmer looked up and were surprised at the sight of Qui-Gon.

"Ah, Timothy, what brings you down here?"

"Ducky, Palmer, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the team and my new partner."

Ducky stepped forward.

"Dr. Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky."

Qui-Gon shook his hand.

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

Palmer stepped forward.

"I'm Jimmy Palmer, Dr. Mallard's assistant. It's nice to meet you."

Qui-Gon shook the young man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jimmy."

After they left, Ducky turned to Palmer.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. Rather odd name, don't you think, Mr. Palmer."

"Yeah."

Ducky smiled slightly.

"His appearance is certainly deceiving, isn't it? He looks quite intimidating, but doesn't seem as though he'd hurt even a fly unless necessary."

Palmer nodded, having come to almost the exact same conclusion himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon joined Gibbs and looked down at the body.

It was a man about Leon's age.

"To think that people would just throw away someone's life on purpose like this."

Gibbs rose from his kneeling position and faced the slightly taller man, who was only four inches taller than him.

"There are a lot of messed up people in the world, Qui-Gon."

Palmer and Ducky loaded the body into the van.

"Go with 'em, Qui-Gon. You drive so Palmer doesn't get them lost again."

"Sure, Boss."

Qui-Gon went over to Palmer and took the keys.

"I'm driving, Palmer. Boss's orders."

Palmer got into the middle seat next to Ducky, and Qui-Gon got in the driver's seat, glad he had learned to drive and gotten a license.

He drove back to NCIS and helped them get the body downstairs. Once they were ready, he went up to Abby's lab.

"Abby?"

"Qui-Gon!"

She went over and hugged him for a moment.

"So, give me the dirt."

Having now been with them for two months, Qui-Gon understood each other them pretty well, even Gibbs, so he knew what Abby meant.

"One body, a male, white, probably mid to late forties, three gunshot wounds."

"You drive Ducky and Palmer back again?"

He smiled.

"Yeah."

He held up a large Caf-Pow.

"Palmer had to use the bathroom, so we stopped, and I got one for you."

She hugged him.

"Oh, Qui-Gon, I love you!" she exclaimed, taking the surgary drink from the big man.

Qui-Gon chuckled and went down to the medical facility.

He found Ducky and Palmer working on the body.

"Hey, Ducky. Hey, Palmer."

They looked up and returned the greeting.

"Got anything yet?"

"Yes, actually, we do."

Ducky held out an evidence container with what looked vaugely like a bullet in it.

"We found this in his lung; one of the three bullets that killed him. I was just about to send Mr. Palmer up to Abby with it."

"I'll take it to her. I have to go back upstairs anyway."

"Thank you, Qui-Gon."

"No problem."

The former Jedi Master, now special agent, went back up to Abby's lab, gave her the bullet, and went up to his desk in the main office, where he found the others, except for Gibbs, waiting for him, each eating a burger.

"Hey, guys. Where's Gibbs?"

"He went to talk to the Director," Ziva answered, having been the first one to swallow.

A large bag from Buddy's Burger Joint on McGee's desk, and Qui-Gon could smell the burgers that were still in it.

He snatched up the bag, his stomach now reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day, opened it, pulled out one of the five remaining burgers, closed the bag, and put it back down on McGee's desk.

"Oh, man, I'm starving," he sat as he went over and sat at his own desk.

He was just about to take a bite, when Gibbs joined them.

"Do I smell Buddy's Burgers?"

Qui-Gon, having been facing the opposite way and not paying attention, jumped and dropped his burger. It landed in his trash bin, and when he went to grab it, he knocked over his water. which spilled into the trash bin, soaking the burger.

He sat back with a sigh.

Gibbs glanced at him as he set the bag of burgers down on McGee's desk after taking one himself.

"McGee, how many burgers are left.

"We bought enough for everyone, you, me, Tony, Ziva, Qui-Gon, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer."

Gibbs took another burger from the bag.

"Palmer's a vegetarian."

He set the burger on Qui-Gon's desk as he passed by. His phone rang, and he answered it.

"Yeah?"

He paused for a moment.

"Be right there, Abbs."

He took the bag with the last two burgers in it for Abby and Ducky and headed for the elevator.

Qui-Gon, McGee, Tony, and Ziva ate their burgers, chatting and sharing stories and jokes, as they often liked to do on rare occasions like this when they were able to just be together as friends and not work.

This time it was only becaus they were waiting for Gibbs to come back and took the opportunity.


End file.
